


Another White Dash

by Companionable



Series: Have It Out [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companionable/pseuds/Companionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Noya at his back again and reliable as ever, Asahi figures that it's probably time he apologized for all the things he's done wrong. All of them.</p><p>(follows directly after Get Fighted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another White Dash

**Author's Note:**

> last one in the series, and hopefully less heartbreaking than the first. feel free to find me at [my tumblr](http://de-lyriums.tumblr.com/tagged/volleybutts) for more stuff.

He’d missed this. He’d missed the sting in his palm after spiking. He’d missed the triumphant glee of being the one trusted to score a point. He’d missed...

His eyes trail the backs of pinnies across the gymnasium, until they settle firmly on the back of one simply marked with an ‘L’...

Well, Asahi had missed a lot.

The court feels like home again, the air in the gym like a welcoming. And nothing feels better than Nishinoya staring confidently at his back.

He’d been a fool. A fool and a coward, afraid to lose. He’d taken it all on himself, and forced his teammates to take the fall for him in a moment of weakness. Nishinoya had been right to call him selfish, to accuse him of all the things he’d done for his own benefit and comfort. He still feels awful for abandoning the team, but Noya receiving for him and Suga sending him the toss is all the forgiveness he’d ever need for abandoning the team and denying himself the opportunity to play and spike.

But it's not the only thing he needs forgiveness for...

Coach Ukai talks to them about their performance, where they're strongest, and where they need to improve. Then he sends them all off to stretch and clean up so Takeshi-sensei can close the gym properly.

It doesn't leave Asahi with a lot of time.

"Nishinoya!" Asahi calls as they're released into the night, the sun long since set and the temperature steadily dropping. It's cold.

"Asahi-san?" Noya stops walking, turns with his bag hiked over his shoulder. "Did you forget something? You'll have to wait till practice tomorrow morning."

Asahi shakes his head. "Not in the gym... no." When the younger boy in front of him only looks more perplexed, he takes to wringing his fingers together. "Nishinoya, I--" he starts, hesitating before swallowing the lump he can feel forming. "I'm sorry!" He throws himself forward into a bow, bending directly at the waist with his arms pressed against his sides.

Noya laughs nervously and waves his hands through the air. "Hey, hey hey! Who's the upperclassman here, Asahi-san? Get out of that ridiculous position, I don't think I can handle it!" When Asahi only screws his face tighter and remains bowed, Nishinoya rubs the back of his neck. "Look, Asahi-san... you apologized in there! We've all forgiven you. You don't... you don't need to apologize to me specifically."

Asahi shakes his head, still bent at the waist. "I'm not apologizing for leaving the team right now. I'm not worried about that."

Noya laughs nervously, dismissively, and Asahi's chest tightens. "You don't need to worry about me either, Asahi."

"I _do_!" he exclaims, righting himself with such force that it startles the other boy. "I do have to worry about you, Nishinoya! I hurt you more than anyone else out there, I didn't trust you, I abandoned you, and you bared yourself to me and I _ran_ from you rather than be honest!"

Now he looks terrified, and Asahi feels like the scum of the earth, because beyond everything else, Noya has never been afraid of anything. But now he's afraid of Asahi. It's worst than any punch he could have thrown. "Look, Asahi-san, that was... that wasn't what it seemed--"

"What? That wasn't you kissing me? Because that's a little hard to misinterpret, Nishinoya." That shuts his motormouth quite efficiently, and Asahi sighs, playing with the hairs on the back of his head, the ones that don't quite make it into the bun he constantly tucks his hair into. "I should have stayed to explain," he starts, and looks up to make sure Noya is going to let him continue, surprised to find he's still shocked silent. “You... you surprised me. When you kissed me, I mean. I never expected... never even hoped that you might--” and here he fights a blush, turning to look away but finding himself unable to completely tear his gaze away from Noya, looking at him sidelong as if that helps the embarrassment at all, “that you might feel the same way I did...”

It takes a moment, but Asahi’s confession must eventually dawn on him, because Nishinoya gulps loudly, swallowing a lump and blinking furiously. His face lights up bright red, and Asahi feels his chest ache for how good it feels to be seeing that, and not an unreservedly angry expression, or worse: a closed-off mask of forced indifference. “Asahi-san, you--”

Subconsciously, Asahi takes a step forward, Noya stepping back to accommodate him and finding himself summarily boxed in by the gym’s outer wall. It’s simultaneously too close and not close enough, like magnets just slightly out of the other’s influence. “Nishinoya,” he says, pitching his voice low and resting his hands easily on the wall on either side of the other boy’s head. “You... you’re so full of energy and life, you light up at the slightest provocation, you practically have liftoff whenever you get too excited...” Noya is flushed, red as a ripe tomato, and hardly notices the bleached bangs slipping into his eyes. Absently, Asahi tucks them away. “You were incredible in the game against Dateko, you slipped right back in with the rest of the team after a month of absence, and you kept doing your damnedest to get better even when you were barred from club activities. You don’t give up, you’re honest with yourself and others, you’re strong and--” 

He can’t keep going on like this. He’ll go on for hours, days, weeks about all the ways and reasons he finds Noya incredible and unfathomable. His hand has slipped from Noya’s hair down the side of his face, cupping his jaw easily, and Asahi has to drag his eyes from where they’ve drifted to the libero’s lips to lock eyes with him, asking for and receiving silent permission. From there, the rest is easy.

This kiss is nothing like their first. For one, it’s not salted with tears or bittered by defeat, nor soured by desperation. It’s slow and gentle, at first just a press of Asahi’s lips against Nishinoya’s, just their lips and Asahi’s hand on Noya’s face as points of contact. They stay like that, a lull of sound and movement, exchanging breaths like easy conversation.

Asahi pulls away to breathe in deeply, startled by his own boldness, and doubly startled when Noya’s hands fly up to grasp at his face and drag him forcefully back down. His smaller frame curves upward to press firmly against the line of Asahi’s bent body as Noya kisses him fiercely, breathing hard through his nose as he pries open Asahi’s mouth through a combination of probing tongue and pressure from his thumbs pressed hard against the juncture of his jaw. Letting Noya kiss his way into his mouth is like swallowing the sun whole, hot and blinding and all-consuming in the way that Noya tries to both climb up him and inside him. Still leaning against the wall with one hand, Asahi brings the other up to wrap around Noya’s waist, pressing their bodies together with more intensity as he drinks in every desperate, pleased, satisfied noise Noya makes against his mouth.

Noya raises one of his knees as Asahi’s hand moves of its own accord down the curve of his ass. He helps the other boy by hitching his leg up to rest on top of his hip, crowding into his space to find support in the gym wall behind them. The ragged sounds of their shared breath drift into the night air as they come apart and meet again, Noya grasping Asahi’s shirt and pulling at it to get at the skin underneath while Asahi’s fingers seek the same at the waistband of Noya’s pants. Almost simultaneously, they come to the same realization.

They pull apart, eyes opening slowly like coming out of a dream. “M-maybe--” Asahi starts, his voice breaking from how out of breath he is.

“Maybe outside the gym after practice is a bad place,” Noya supplies, pulling Asahi’s head down to press their foreheads together gently, closing his eyes and breathing harshly. When he opens his eyes again, they’re twinkling with mischief, and Asahi’s heart races. “I’ve got a really nice bedroom at my place, if you’re up for it.”

He can feel his face light up like a beacon, and he leans in to kiss Noya one more time to hide his embarrassment and elation. “It’s late, and I’m sure both our mothers are worrying. But...” and he can’t help pecking him again, quickly and tight-lipped while he forms his response, “I think that’s a great idea for later.”

“Later...” Noya muses, slipping his fingers under the knot of Asahi’s hair and tugging gently. “Yeah, later sounds good.”

It takes a moment of neither of them moving for Asahi to work up the nerve to say it. “I’m sorry, Nishinoya.”

He shakes his head and brushes strands of stray hair back with a serious fondness. “I’m only sorry it took so long. All else is forgiven.”

And it all feels right again.


End file.
